


Who Do U Love?

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: When Your Eyes Are Closing, Where Do You Wish You Were Instead?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: The All About Luv Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Who Do U Love?

“You know what? Maybe working at McDonalds for the rest of my life isn’t such a bad thing.” Changkyun stated, stretching his arms. “Dude, I know for a fact you’d rather die than do that, just suck it up. Exams are finally over anyways.” Jooheon readjusted his clothes that were wrinkled due to him napping for the last few minutes of said exam. “Hey guys!” Some of their other college friends come running over. “The guys and I are heading over to the club for celebratory drinks. You in?” “Oh HELL yeah, dude.” Jooheon yelled. “Guys, you know I love to party as much as the next guy, but I am exhausted. I kinda just want to go home right now.”

Changkyun had a point. The stress of exams took everything out of him, and all he wanted was to just lay in his bed and think about nothing. “Dude, c’mon. One night of partying ain’t gonna kill you.” Jooheon pleaded, shaking him back and forth. Changkyun really didn’t want to go. “Jooheon look, I’m just really-” “PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!” Next thing he knew, Jooheon and his friends were chanting like grade schoolers. And if there was anything Changkyun wanted to deal with less, it was Jooheon and his chanting. “Alright! Alright. Just chillax ok. My head hurts enough as it is.” With that, the group made their way to the club.

Changkyun, trying not to fall asleep in the car, was less enthusiastic as he normally is when going out to drink. Man did those exams beat the crap out of him. When they arrived, he could feel the vibrations of the music from the outside. Great, just what my migraine needed. He stopped right before the entrance. “Y’know what, I just remembered I have to-” Jooheon grabs him by the hoodie. “Oh no you don’t. Kyun. You get your ass in there.” Reluctantly, Jooheon pushes him inside. As they walk through the door, Changkyun felt his body shiver, almost as if he was electrified. His senses were being affected all at once like he had never felt before. And he soon found the main source, Music.

Or, more accurately, the DJ in control. He could only stare in awe as the music engulfed his body, revitalizing any energy he had before. He may not be a DJ expert, but what he does know is that if music is able to make you feel this way, the artist behind it was a genius. He and his friends grab seats a table near the stage and begin ordering drinks. Yet, as the night drove on, and Jooheon continued to get even more wasted, his eyes never left the DJ. He was so drawn by his energy and his movements, simple but intriguing enough that his eyes couldn’t help but stay on him. It isn’t until the DJ himself looks his way that he realizes _oh fuck, I’ve been staring too long_. The DJ throws him a smile and finishes his piece.

_Oh fuck._

“Thank you, I’ll be back in a bit.” The DJ places down his mic, hops off the stage, and makes his way towards Changkyuns’ table.

_Oh fuck oh fuck._

He turns around in his chair, hoping that the DJ will just pass him by. Then, a tap on his shoulder. And in the few seconds Changkyun had to collect himself, he turned around in an attempt to look cool, and instead knocked over his drink which then spilled on the DJ that was in fact talking to him.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

So much for a good first impression.

“Oh fuck, uh, here let me help.” Changkyun is then suddenly dragged to the restroom, where he is backed into a corner. The DJ glares at him, and all Changkyun can do is pray for his life. The DJ puts out his hand, much to Kyun’s confusion. “Uh…” The DJ taps his jacket. “I’m not going back on stage covered in liquor. Let me borrow yours, k?” The smile he gave was anything but a comforting one. Somehow, the difference in his stage persona v. now was so drast that it threw Changkyun for a loop. Withought hesitation, he nodded, and handed over his jacket to the DJ. The DJ threw on his jacket and laughed. “That’s a good boy.” He patted Changkyuns head and left the restroom. Changkyun, left holding the others jacket, was left speechless.

_What just happened?_

When he walked back to his table, still processing what just happened, he notices that the now intimidating DJ has taken his seat and is chatting idly with his friends. Awkwardly, he grabs a seat from another table and sits himself opposite the DJ, next to Jooheon. As his friends chat away with the DJ, he just sits back and drinks quietly, not knowing how or when to jump into conversation. Doing nothing but observing, he sees the DJ being a bit too handsy with Jooheon, who was clearly too drunk to notice. Changkyun just watches as he rests his hands on Jooheons’ arms and whispers to him. He turns away, now a little irritated. He couldn’t tell if it was the drink making the weird feeling in his stomach or not.

And with a hesitant stretch of his arms, the DJ stands up. “Hate to leave, but I’ve gotta finish my show for the night.” He waves goodbye to the table and looks over at Changkyun, back still turned. “And try not to stare too hard this time.” The comment makes Changkyun spit out his drink and turn around in embarrassment. The DJ was already walking away then. Changkyun rests his chin on the table, telling his mind to not look the DJs way. Jooheon does the same next to him. “Hey, you think he’s into me or what?” Chankgyun pushes his face away. “Your drunk, Jooheon.” Back onstage. The DJ reintroduced himself as H. ONE. Changkyun scoffed. _Whatever, the name’s not **that** cool. _

He began a remix version of a song Changkyuns heard a couple times. _Who Do U Love? By Monsta X. Not bad._ He lets himself go for a bit, and vibed with the music. That is, until he noticed that he was the one being stared at this time. After making eye contact, he turns back around, flustered. Yet, his body still responding to the music. Frustrated and confused. He decided to drink until the music didn’t affect him anymore. Which in hindsight, was a pretty bad idea due to the fact he passed out shortly afterwards. When Changkyun opened his eyes, he was staring at the DJ – no, H.ONE – staring down at him. “Ugh, what an awful dream this is.” He muttered. “It’s not a dream.”

Startled, he sits back up, but collides heads with H.ONE in the process. They both hiss in pain as they fall back. “You ok?” H.ONE asked, rubbing his forehead. Changkyun nodded. “How about uh… your friends over there?” He gestured to Jooheon and his other friends dead asleep and a mess. “Uh, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” H.ONE chuckled.

_Oh?_

“Hey uh, you mind if I have my jacket back” Kyun pointed to the hoodie H.ONE was wearing, barely making eye contact. H.ONE paused for a moment. “Wait here.” He left Kyun alone with his thoughts and came back with what looked like a note. He handed it over to him with a smile that was noticeably different from the one he got in the restroom earlier.

_Oh…?_

As he was opening it, H.ONE said a quick goodbye and made way for the door. On the note was a phone number. “Huh? Wait, what is this? H.ONE!” He called out to him right as he was at the door. He looked back at Changkyun. “If you want your jacket back, wash mine first and find me when you’re sober, k.” And out the door he went. Changkyun was left just as confused as he’d been the entire night. “OH! And also-” H.ONE popped back into the bar, causing Changkyun to jump. “My friends call me Hyungwon, but you can call me anytime~” And with a wink, out the door he went, for real this time.

Changkyun couldn’t tell if the feeling he had to vomit was from the amount of drinks he had or the use of such a cheesy pick up line.

_Pick up line? Wait a minute…was I just hit on?_

Jooheon, who seemed to be out of his drunken state, barely, stood beside him. “Man, and here I thought I had plenty tall glasses of wine, tonight.” Pleased with his own joke, he looked at Kyun, who was still frozen in the moment. He looked back and forth between Kyun and the door. “IDK about you, but for a cute guy like THAT? I’d believe in love at first sight, wouldn’t you?” He commented, nudging Changkyun’s arm. Kyun then put two and two together.

_OH. So that’s what it was._

Now, at 5 something in the morning, Changkyun was at a loss at not only figuring out a way for him and his friends to get home without breaking the law, but also at whatever happened between him and that weird H.ONE – no – Hyungwon guy he met tonight. He took one last glance at the number before shoving it in his pocket. _Love at first sight, my ass. I’m too drunk for this._ As he dragged his friends out of the bar, his mind was filled with Hyungwons - _too cute it should be illegal_ \- laugh. And places he can get his jacket cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Can DJ H.One make a comeback ASAP? Kpop NEEDS you. This ones the shortest and weakest one i feel, only caus eits the first and i was just really excited tostart this project. sorry hyungkyun stans...


End file.
